Mass Effect: The New World
by Code-name CERBERUS
Summary: 57 years after the Crucible Incident, the SSV London receives a mysterious transmission that sends them on a mission to recover the long lost SSV Normandy.
1. Signals

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

The impossibly tall life form burst quickly into the room and ran to the bedside. He took the bed's occupant's hand and held it tightly. The one in the bed was an old man, nearly in his eighth decade.

"What has happened?" The tall one asked the physicians standing in the room.

Only one of the several answered. "Age has consumed him. He is only human, after all."

The tall one looked back at the old man. "Father?"

The old man opened his eyes, they were clouded beyond repair. They darted to and fro, searching the nothingness of his vision.

"Is that you, John?" the old man said.

John nodded. "It's me. I'm here, Father."

The old man's eyes closed again and a smile crept upon his wrinkled face. "You were a better man than I ever was, remember that."

John held back a lone tear and nodded. "I will, Father."

With that, not another word, the life drained from the man. The eternal sleep beckoned, and he answered the call. John stared for a moment at his father's body. Locks of long dark hair fell in front of his eyes as he bowed his head. His mother had always before she passed that he retained his father's features and excellent navigational skills.

John stood up from beside the bed and walked out silently. Outside the structure, a crowd of people were forming to hear the old man's fate.

"The Starfarer is dead!" John shouted. "Now is a time of mourning! Go home, pray. Do what you must, but do it in my father's memory."

/

 **Somewhere in Space…**

 **Aboard the SSV London**

 **Catalog Date: 11-8-2240**

The captain of the SSV London stared at the flashing screens in front of him with a look of bewilderment. Edward Carver looked over at the yeoman with the same look.

"It's gibberish to me, help." Carver said.

Yeoman Salk; a Turian native, gave a deep warbled sigh. "It's simple, this here indicates a signal we've not seen in 57 years."

Carver thought for a moment. "The Crucible assault on London."

Salk nodded. "The very event this ship is named after."

Carver looked back at the screen. The signal was pinging off multiple Alliance satellites throughout the Milky Way. It was pretty much everywhere. Almost impossible for them to be the first ones to hear it.

"Who else has picked up this transmission?" Carver asked.

Salk thought a moment. "I monitored Alliance Navy chatter. Nothing about a half century old beacon suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"Well, can we at least identify what vessel is trying to be found?" Carver inquired, crossing his arms.

Salk turned his seat back to the console and began tapping away at the keys. Several lines of text appeared on screen and an image of a ship similar to the London.

"The Normandy, Captain. The Normandy is sending the signal."

Carver's dark eyes widened. "Inform the crew, have them meet me in the conference room."

/

"I still think you Asari are parasitic. Just look at the facts. You've adapted to be sexually compatible with a wide variety of races and even genders. And an Asari cannot produce a non Asari offspring. By mere definition, you are a parasite, Clara." The Chief Medical Engineer and Salarian, Dargell said.

Clara turned to her fellow crewmates watching the argument. "He's just a little pissy about how fast he came and went last night."

The comment registered multiple chuckles around the conference room and a snort of displeasure from Dargell. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Captain Carver with Salk close behind.

"ANIA, bring up the reading Yeoman Salk received this afternoon." Carver said.

ANIA, Advanced Neurological Interface and Assistant blinked on. " _Of course, Captain._ "

In the center of the room, the image of the signal's satellite path and the image of the Normandy appeared in a hologram.

"Most of you should know what that is," Carver began. "That is the SSV Normandy. Alliance Frigate, formerly allied with the paramilitary group known as Cerberus."

Dargell nodded. "It's directly responsible for the assault on the Collector Dreadnought and led the charge against the Reapers at Crucible Incident 57 years ago."

"Well, as Yeoman Salk can adhere to, we received a rogue signal that has been identified as being a broadcast by the Normandy." Carver continued.

ANIA chimed in. " _The Normandy was last seen fleeing the Crucible's destruction. It has been long theorized that the Normandy crashed on the surface of a planet, but searches have been fruitless."_

Talek; a heavy weapons specialist and Krogan, spoke up. "Where is this signal coming from?"

It was now Salk's turn to talk. "The signal is coming from the edge of deep space. Far outside Alliance territory. It's a planet that's never been landed on but orbital images have since made their way to Alliance servers."

He pressed a few keys and the image changed to that of the surface of a planet. Multiple structures could be seen in the frame. The landscape was lush and green, full of life. Not unlike Earth herself.

"Those are buildings. I thought you said it'd never been landed on." Clara said.

"It hasn't. These buildings must've been made by an indigenous population." Salk replied.

" _By my studies, the structures match that of Medieval European buildings. The indigenous population must not be as technologically advanced as our own. Perhaps, not even a mastering of space travel or the mass effect relays yet."_ ANIA said.

"And the Normandy crashed here?" Dargell said.

"We believe so. And it's our duty as Alliance operatives to seek out this signal and find the source, Normandy or not."


	2. Normandy's Fate

MASS  
EFFECT:

A NEW WORLD

NORMANDY'S FATE

 **Earth's Orbit, 2186**

 **Aboard the SSV Normandy**

Joker frantically pressed the controls in front of him in a desperate attempt to route power to getting the hell away from the Crucible. Whatever Shepard had done, it worked. The Reapers were destroying themselves but now, a massive burst of residual energy was making it's way across the Sol system at nearly superluminal speeds.

In mere seconds, the Normandy was several light years from Earth. In the blind escape, Joker had absolutely no clue where he was.

EDI's calm and collected voice echoed through the Normandy's bridge. " _Jeff, the Normandy has sustained critical levels of damage. We cannot last long without emergency landing."_

She continued. "The planet just below us has a suitable atmosphere."

Joker nodded. "Get ready for a rough one."

EDI chuckled robotically. " _I'm a construct. I cannot hold onto anything."_

Joker shared in the humor for a brief moment before prepping what remained of the Normandy for a very uncontrollable landing. Through the viewport, Joker watched as the front on the ship entered the planet's orbit. Fire shot downs the sides of the hull. The ground was terrifyingly coming closer and closer with every second.

Joker had braced his fragile self seconds before the impact shook the entire frigate. The Normandy skidded across the ground, wrecking whole trees in it's wake. Finally, the Normandy settled down. It shifted a few times before becoming completely still.

Joker miraculously had no injuries. The bridge was a mess. Every console was shattered beyond belief, but he was alive.

"EDI?" he called out.

" _Jeff. I'm experiencing a malfunction."_ EDI replied.

"Are you still operable?"

" _I, I, I, I, don't, don't, believe, believe, so, so….."_ EDI's voice cracked before finally fading away.

Joker waited a moment. "EDI? EDI, are you there?"

Silence. Utter silence, the worst sound Joker had ever heard. He got up from his chair and hobbled towards the emergency exit. Somehow, that still worked.

The door slid open roughly and he stepped outside into the unknown world. Taking in a deep breath, Joker mentally noted the clean air not unlike the air; or artificial air, on the Citadel.

"Shit. The Citadel." Joker said quietly.

He didn't know what had come of his comrades back on Earth. The Reapers were gone, yes, but he still didn't know if Shepard had survived.

If anyone had survived.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the foliage around him. An arrow whizzed from the bushes and smacked into the Normandy's hull right by Joker's head. As Joker recoiled, several armed combatants emerged from the treeline and encircled Joker and the emergency exit.

They all wore matching uniforms, cloaks, leather boots. Nothing like what Joker was used to seeing people wear. They were armed with primitive weapons, bows and arrows and there were at least ten in their band.

An eleventh stepped from the treeline and ordered his men in a language Joker had never heard before. The soldiers lowered their bows and stood at attention.

"Who are you? What is this creature?" the leader barked hoarsely.

Joker cocked his head to one side. "You speak English? Is this an Alliance colony?'

The leader took a step forward. "I do not know what you refer to, this 'Alliance.' Here, we answer to only one. But, I will ask again, who are you and what is this thing?"

Joker glanced up at the Normandy. "It's a ship."

Some of the soldiers laughed. "Ships have sails and a crew, idiot. And we are many miles from the water."

Joker shook his head. "It flies."

"Like a dragon?" the leader asked.

"Well dragons aren't real and the Normandy is clearly very real." Joker laughed.

"You aren't from here, are you? What is your name? I will tell you mine in return." the leader bargained.

"My name is Jeff Moreau. I'm the pilot aboard the SSV Normandy. Or I was."

The leader chuckled and glanced about at his men. "I am Eithel. Welcome, Jeff Moreau, pilot of sv Normandi." Eithel said, butchering the ship's name.

Eithel turned and began walking away. "You will accompany us back to our base. There is someone who'd be very interested in speaking with you."

/

The tall, broad shouldered man took in the peculiar sight that was the metal dragon's rider. He wore a black and white shirt that clung to his chest and was soaked with blood. His own, he didn't know. On his hat, he wore a hat of sorts with a single bill with an symbol or house sigil on the front.

"Where are you from, stranger?"

Joker was getting sick of answering the same question again and again to different people. Instead of speaking, he simply pointed upwards.

The man gave it some thought. "You aren't of this world, are you?"

"This is true. I'm an explorer of sorts." Joker replied.

Joker heard someone scoff from a distance. "More like a demon! He crashes down from the sky in a great ball of fire. That beast is still out there, alive or dead. This man or whatever he is is a threat no matter how you look at it."

The leader held up his hand and the man was silenced. "Peace, Kilkis. This man is our guest."

Kilkis scoffed again. "Besides, we've bigger problems than this 'Starfarer.' What about the Fade?"

A taller bald man with pointed ears came up alongside where the leader stood. "The Fade isn't the issue of today. Today, we will settle the matter of this Starfarer.

Joker didn't know if he liked or hated his new nickname.

"Holy Inquisitor," the tall pointy eared man began. "Wouldn't it be wise to make this a longer term investigation. I believe the Starfarer must stay here in Skyhold, for further questioning."

The Inquisitor nodded. "Not the dungeons, he is to have his own room."

"Of course, Holy Inquisitor."


	3. Encounters

**MASS**

 **EFFECT:**

 **THE NEW WORLD**

 **ENCOUNTERS**

The SSV London exited the rapid transportation. It had been made complicated by the fact that no mass effect relays had been located in this area. The planet in question was lush and green. Oceans, forests, deserts, mountains. Everything. It was perfect.

Carver looked over it on the bridge. He couldn't help but grin. He had only ever seen a planet like this from afar. He had been born on Mars to two scientist parents who were the most disappointed when he joined the Alliance Navy several years ago.

"Yeoman," Carver said. "how's that signal?"

Salk looked up from his station. "Loud and clear, Captain."

Carver chuckled to himself. The Crucible Incident must've been something. Sure, he had seen video on it in school but to be there. On the ground, in London. It had to have been a massive explosion to fling the Normandy to the other end of the known universe.

He remembered fondly his father; an astrophysicist, talk about the majesty of the Citadel. A Prothean artifact that became the central hub of all things intergalactic before Carver had been born. Sadly, it was destroyed in the Incident.

Why his mind drifted to these topics? Carver didn't know, but a loud blaring noise pierced his wandering thoughts. It was an alarm.

Loud flashing lights lit up around the bridge, the crew spent several seconds checking their stations, wondering what the problem was. Navigator Donovan was the first to speak.

"Captain!" he shouted across the bridge. "Unknown vessel, port side!"

Carver glanced at his crew for a moment. "Get eyes on it, I want to know what we're dealing with."

The galaxy map in front of Carver faded away and the image of a dark silhouette moving swiftly through space came into view. The details of the ship were skew, including insignia or any distinguishing marks. It was impossible to determine friend or foe.

"Course of action, Captain?" the pilot shouted from the front.

Carver didn't reply. He only stared at the image, straining to see a glimpse of anything that could help identify the vessel.

"Captain!" the London's pilot shouted again.

Carver came back to reality again. "Prepare defenses. Our only choice is to let him take the first shot."

The London's only defenses were prepped to the best of it's limitations and the eerie silence began. Each crew member listened with anticipation as the unknown vessel moved on by. It's creaking and mechanical whirring could be heard from the several centimeter thick armor and the hundreds of feet between the two hulls as it passed over the London's bow.

Suddenly, the alarms went off again and the London began to shake. The alarms became louder and louder. Carver was caught of balance and he had to hold onto the railing to keep from falling.

"What is happening? What did it just do!?" Carver yelled to nothing in particular.

"The ship's opened fire on our backside, Captain! The defenses aren't holding!" an engineer screamed before he too was sent sprawling onto the metal floor.

Carver's grip on the rail was straining. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The pilot's console flashed red. "No can do, Captain. The controls are locked up somehow!"

Carver's communication device chirped in his ear. " _Captain! The engine room is ruptured. Containment isn't an option."_

"Shit." Carver mumbled. "Pilot, make for the planet's orbit. That's all we can do now!"

"We won't have to, we're already dropping!"

"Get a message across the ship! Brace for impact!"

/

John sat by himself on the stump of a once cut down tree atop a hill. He did nothing but read the several books written about his father in the six decade he lived among them. Each one had the word Starfarer worked into the title somehow.

Some were re-writings of his father's exploits in the places among the stars. Giant planet sized creatures threatening all living beings. And his father and his friends defeated them with the help of other creatures.

He had also learned in his time that the Metal Dragon as it was once called was the device his father used to navigate the stars. His people called it "The Normandy." The Starfarer never shied away from telling him stories of the Normandy's exploits. Saving whole civilizations from creatures known as Collectors and their puppeteers; the Reapers.

The Reaper's capacity for destruction was ultimately horrifying. Billions dead in a matter of days before ultimately being defeated at the hands of The Shepard.

John's thoughts were cut short as a figure came riding up the road on a horse, weakened from constant and hard riding. The rider hopped off nimbly as he neared the stump. His average build outlined by the pure grey overcast skies around them. An uncommon sight in the region regardless of season.

"My lord," he began. "you have been summoned by the Inquisitor."

John scoffed. "The Inquisitor died years ago. The one who sits on that chair now deserves not the title."

"Regardless, to refuse him would be an act of defiance. We all know how the Inquisitor handles the defiant."

"Imprisonment."

The rider nodded thoughtfully. "Look, mate. I understand your apprehension after how he treated your

father but I swear as a loyal servant of the Inquisition that his intentions are pure this time around."

John looked to respond but his words were cut off by the ear splitting sound of something rippling through the sky at immense speed. He didn't immediately see what it was due to the clouds and it echoed about so much, directioning was nearly impossible.

The rider; however, saw what had created the ruckus. He pointed to the sky behind John and screamed. Whirling around, the rider took off running after his mount, which had fled as well.

John looked over his shoulder to see a massive and long vessel careen towards the forest before him. The vessel just barely missed him as it crashed and dragged it's carcass across the surface, creating a long divot in it's wake.

Finally the ship came to a stop and settled. It still continued to creak and moan but for the most part, it was at peace. John; from his vantage point, tried to read the strange word painted across the vessel's skin.

"SSV London." he said aloud.

John glanced down at the Starfarer's notes. One word stuck out and he read that aloud too.

"SSV Normandy."

John looked back at the ship. In realization, he took off running towards the vessel, hollering and hooting. A fresh skip in his step came as he realized his chance to meet new Starfarers.


	4. Stranded

MASS

EFFECT:  
THE NEW WORLD

STRANDED

Joker sat in the corner of his cell while the tall individual stood at his barred door reading a list of names. He wore long flowing robes and an odd cap that hung down over the back of his bald head like Santa. To Joker, he seemed pretty harmless. Booksmart, like Liara or Mordin.

Joker hoped to God they were still alive. Anyone at least. The man paused his monologue and looked up from his book.

"Sir, may I continue?" he chimed politely.

Joker shook his head. "Just stop. Answer my question for once, where the hell am I?"

The man looked shocked. "Why, you are in Skyhold. The greatest fortress known in all of Orlais or Ferelden. Even someone not of this world surely has heard of the greatness that echoes through these halls." he said with a hint of exaggeration and dramatic flare.

"Not what I meant. I mean, what planet is this?" replied Joker with growing annoyance with these aliens.

"Ah, I see. We here call it Thedas. The center of the known universe."

Joker shook his head. "I've been to the center of the universe and there's nothing there except a big black hole tens of thousands of times bigger than this planet."

Joker's mind became filled of the images of the Omega 4 relay a year prior. The suicide mission. The names etched into the Normandy's wall came back as well.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Thane Krios, Jack, Jacob Taylor. All of them, all the ones who didn't return from Omega 4.

The one they called "Inquisitor" came from the shadows and waved the scholar away. He nodded and slinked off to wherever he had come from.

"Tell me everything you know about your worlds." he said. "All of it."

"Why?" Joker asked defiantly.

"Knowledge is power, Mr. Moreau. Even a Starfarer like yourself can appreciate that."

/

Carver looked about the London's bridge. Dargell was working furiously. Attending the the wounded and noncritical, while Clara, Salk, Talek, and a young Alliance Marine Sgt. Reyes were busying themselves with trying to get the emergency airlock to open with no luck.

As Carver climbed to his feet, ANIA blinked on. " _Captain, motion sensors are being triggered all around the hull._ "

Carver glanced at his crew. "You did say there were people on this planet, right?"

Right as he said that, the emergency airlock disengaged and a loud hiss sounded throughout the bridge. The door panel blew off and fell to the surface below.

Clara glanced out of the airlock which was suspended a mere 50 feet off the planet's surface. "It kinda looks like Ilium in the summer."

Talek snorted and grunted. "A damn sight better than Tuchanka, that's for sure."

Carver sighed. "Cut the chatter and lets find a way to get on the surface without hurting ourselves."

A few minutes ticked by and some of the crew managed to acquire a lengthy cable from the cargo deck. Talek tossed the cable out the airlock and it reached most of the way but just dangled above the ground. Surveying it, Carver addressed his crew.

"Dargell, you stay here and look after the crew. Clara and Talek are with me. Salk is acting command while we're gone."

Salk nodded his appreciation. It was a Turian custom to be as humble in any circumstance with little exception. The ground team took hold of the cable and steadily rappelled their way down the London's damaged hull. Talek; for obvious reasons, had to go last.

Once on the surface, Carver removed his helmet. "Air is sustainable. That's a good sign at least."

Clara turned and examined the state of the London's damage. "Well, it's a lot of work, but it's repairable."

"In a timely manner, I hope." Carver asked.

"No, it'd take time and a lot of manpower." Clara said, shaking her head.

Their conversing was cut short by a voice echoing through the trees, shouting at them.

"Starfarers!" the voice called.

A figure burst from the surrounding foliage. He was dressed in a robe, had long hair and pointed ears, and he had a strange necklace around his neck. The figure tripped and fell in front of Carver.

"Who are you?" Carver questioned, withdrawing his sidearm.

The peculiar man got to his knees and held out his hands to the London. "It is beautiful! A far more beautiful Iron Dragon than the Normandy!"

Carver's eyes widened and he lowered his weapon. "The Normandy? What do you know about that?"

He looked up at Carver. "The Normandy is a place of purity and light. Many travellers and those seeking guidance have entered her expanse, explored her halls and prayed to the Iron Dragons."

"It seems like our crashed ship is now a place of worship. Maybe one of these people set of the signal while 'praying.'" Clara speculated.

Carver nodded, then focused his attention back to the man. "Do you have a name?"

He nodded vigorously. "I am known as John. I am the son of the Starfarer."

The trio exchanged glances. "The son of a surviving Normandy crew member? Where is he, this Starfarer."

John suddenly became saddened. "My father passed some weeks ago."

"Do you remember his name, even a nickname of sorts."

Again, he nodded. "He told me he was known as Joker in his day. A mock that just kinda stuck."

"John," Carver said. "Take us to the Normandy."


	5. Legends Never Die

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD  
LEGENDS NEVER DIE

"So this is what happened to the Normandy." Clara said in marvel at the ship from the Reaper War. Vegetation and other forms of life had grown their way all over her hull. She had also slipped deep into disrepair. Not a single surface was untouched by rust and wear. Decades in the elements will do that.

"I remember when I was a child. The Reapers had attacked my home on Thessia. From the window of the evacuation shuttle I saw it in all it's glory. A nimble vessel." the Asari tech specialist remembered with a look of sorrow.

John cleared his throat. "Would you like to see the inside?"

Carver nodded. "We're ready. Show us where to go."

John beckoned them to follow him alongside the Normandy's starboard side. Soon, they came across a man made staircase made of well cut wood by a skilled carpenter that stretched all the way up to the Normandy's airlock. Beside the staircase was a simple cabin. No smoke rose from it's chimney. It had been empty for some time.

Carver walked up the cabin's wall "Who's home is this, John?"

Carver turned to John, his face had become solemn. "It was my father's."

Talek grunted. "Joker never made it far from his baby, did he?"

Carver shook his head in mild disappointment at the krogan's jab. "John, take us up there."

He nodded in his response. "Let us go then."

/

The party soon reached what had once been the bridge and the galaxy map. It was eerily similar to the London's bridge, but the two ships shared little physical resemblance.

"Would you like to see something?" John asked.

Carver shrugged. "Why not?"

John smiled and lifted his hands to the platform where Commander Shepard once stood. A small ball of light appeared and began growing. It started taking the shape of their galaxy. Somehow, he had activated the galaxy map with his mind.

"We don't know what it is, father never told me." John said.

"This is a map of the galaxy, where we all live." Clara commented.

Carver took in the sight of the decrepit ship's combat information center with a certain sense of awe. It had once been at the forefront of human military might and now it was crash landed on an alien world populated with people hundreds of years behind them in technology.

"Maybe this can tell us where we are exactly." he said as he took a step towards the map.

John exclaimed sharply. His voice echoing throughout the Normandy's top deck. "Don't touch it! The keeper will awaken." he warned.

Carver again looked to his teammates but received only shrugs and looks of sympathy. Never before had they encountered such a superstitious lifeform anywhere.

Carver touched the control console and the map disappeared. The image of a blue orb sitting on a pedestal appeared in it's place.

" _Hello,"_ came a synthetic voice. " _Welcome to the Normandy, Captain Edward S. Carver."_

Carver was taken aback by the appearance of some form of power still left in the ship. "You know who I am?"

The AI replied. " _Yes. Edward Carver, joined the Alliance Navy in 2228. Served six tours of duty all over the Milky Way from Thessia to Noveria aboard the SSV Bangkok."_

Talek and Clara giggled quietly. Carver immediately shushed his immature teammates and allowed the AI to continue.

" _Attained the status of N7 in 2234, applied for Spectre status but failed the requirements."_

"How do you know all of this?" Carver asked.

" _Even though this ship isn't and hasn't been functioning for half a century, I still have the ability to monitor and regularly update the codex. Yours is a very long codex entry."_

"Do you have a designation, AI?" Clara questioned, obviously interested in anything it had to say.

" _I was known as Enhanced Defense Intelligence, but the crew of the Normandy took to calling me 'EDI.'"_

"John," Carver began. "this is the keeper you were worried about?"

John shook his head, still very alarmed. "I've never seen this before."

"He's talking about me." someone called from the darkness.

Carver, Clara, and Talek all turned to face the new threat. Instead, they were greeted by something none of them were expecting.

A turian stepped from the darkness holding an Alliance assault rifle. His armor was old and worn, covered in scratches but hints of blue still showed through. The side of his scaly face was burned and scarred over and his entire right mandible was missing. A broken mobile targeting system resided over one of his eyes.

"I'm his so called 'keeper.' My name is Garrus Vakarian."


	6. The Crew

MASS

EFFECT

THE NEW WORLD:

THE CREW

 **[AUDIO LOG #1]**

 **[RECORD DATE: SEPTEMBER 9th, 2185]**

 **GARRUS VAKARIAN: It's happened. The Normandy crashed on some desolate planet and Joker's been taken by the local wildlife. It reminds me of two years ago when the Collectors attacked the S1 Normandy, only I escaped this time, and Shepard isn't coming back.**

 **DR. LIARA T'SONI: You don't know that, Garrus. He could've survived.**

 **GARRUS: Face facts, Liara. Shepard's dead and we're stuck here. EDI's damaged but still operational, I might be able to get her working again.**

 **COUNCIL SPECTRE ASHLEY WILLIAMS: That's a long shot, but I see no better option. Let's hope those people don't come back any time soon.**

 **LIARA: I hope Joker is alright.**

 **[AUDIO LOG #15]**

 **[RECORD DATE: July 17th, 2190]**

 **ASHLEY: Does this thing still work? Goddamn, it's been a few years since I or anyone's turned it on. Anyway, we tried to get EDI working again but her external body is kinda in ten thousand pieces. I know, right?**

 **GARRUS: What are you doing, Ash? The recorder? I thought that thing broke two years ago.**

 **ASHLEY: We gotta go, but I'll be updating the audio logs again. Every week. Bye bye, whoever finds this.**

 **[AUDIO LOG #205]**

 **[RECORD DATE: February 2nd, 2204]**

 **GARRUS: I can't believe it. They, they're… They are... Fuck, I can't say it. Ashley and Liara are dead. We were ambushed by something, something huge. We ran out thermal clips a decade ago and we had no way of defending ourselves. It, it killed her in an instant. There's nothing left to bury. This is Garrus Vakarian signing off for what may be the last time.**

 **[AUDIO LOG #205]**

 **[RECORD DATE: UNKNOWN, 2242]**

 **GARRUS: Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? 38 years since the my last update. I remember when Ashley said she'd update weekly. Heh, a different time indeed. No, it's been fine. Since our first encounter 57 years ago, I've gotten to know these people and Joker seemed to trust them for a while, too.**

 **GARRUS:... … … …**

 **GARRUS: That's why I made this record. Joker died a few weeks ago. He was in his 80s. I don't remember, I can barely remember how old I am. I don't know, maybe I'm becoming senile-**

 **ENHANCED DEFENSE INTELLIGENCE:** _**...but the crew of the Normandy took to calling me EDI.**_

 **GARRUS: What the…?**

 **[END OF FINAL RECORD]**

/

Carver stared at the old screen, the dust freshly wiped away. The aged turian stood beside him in silence. Both of them knew the relevance of these records. When they get off this world and back into Alliance space, this'll be the final record of the Normandy's crew. A bleak look into the reality behind the legend.

"The horrors you endured here, for so long." Carver said, absolutely stunned. "I can't imagine what that's like."

Garrus smirked wryly. "Get imagining, you're here now, and you're stuck."

Carver was not reassured by the bitter turian's sarcasm.

"Come with us. Help us repair the London and I promise on my life, I'll get you back to Alliance space alive."

Garrus frowned. "Everyone I knew is dead by now, there's nothing for me out there anymore."

"Then just help us get home. You spent years saving the galaxy with the Commander but now, I just need you to help a handful of lives. Please."

He thought for a moment. The few seconds of silence felt like an eternity of waiting for his reply. "Alright. I help you. It's what Shepard would've done.

Suddenly, there was a chirping noise in Carver's ear, his comm piece. He touched the device with the tip of his finger and Salk's voice came over the line.

" _Captain! We need you back, ASAP. There are soldiers here! We're outnumbered!"_ Salk said quickly and in a panicked tone.

Carver glanced at Garrus, who nodded in response. "Clara, Talek. Double time back to the London!"

/

Carver, Clara, Talek, John, and Garrus sprinted through the thick woods towards the London crash site. In the distance they could hear people shouting and arm's fire going off into the air. Part of the Alliance's Warning Shot Protocol. The words Carver's trainer beat into his head echoed again through his thoughts.

" _Never should an Alliance soldier fire the first shot. Always have the highest peak of confirmation that who you're facing is your enemy."_ Lieutenant Rorkken would say, or scream, or both.

All precautions possible should be taken on a non-Council planet. Killing civilians is bad for business. As the group reached the London's hull, the warning shots stopped and the crew stood down. Yeoman Salk; who was acting commander, came out to greet him.

"Captain," Salk said with a nod. "who's this?"

Carver smiled. "Garrus Vakarian."

Salk didn't say a word, only looked past his captain at the legendary turian warrior who nodded his slight response.

"What is the situation?" Carver asked.

"We've got some military looking men trying to set up camps around the London. They call themselves 'The Inquisition.'"

"The Inquisition? They've been a thorn in my side for decades. They were under a different leadership when I got here, he's since died. His successor is less reasonable." Garrus explained.

Clara rolled her violet eyes. "This is gonna be fun."

"Just tell me who to shoot." Carver's krogan ally said confidently.

Salk smirked. "Follow me, he's waiting."

/

Yeoman Salk led the group to the head of the ship where a large convoy of wagons, horses, and of course, heavily armored soldiers were waiting. The most prominent of these soldiers wore a steel chestplate emblazoned with the image of a phoenix on the front.

A long crimson cloak hung from his broad shoulders and was held in place by a solid gold clasp. One of his hands was rested on the hilt of a broadsword the was strapped to his belt by way of a leather strap. His dark brown hair was neatly trimmed and his beard was cut to a reasonable length.

When he saw Carver, his fair face twisted into the deepest glare Carver had ever seen. And that was saying a lot. The man Carver assumed was the Inquisitor took off in a fast stride towards them.

"You are the captain of this vessel." he said. Not a question, but instead a statement.

"I am." Carver nodded. "Who are you?"

The Inquisitor huffed. "Dunn Baneswell of House Corvyll. Second Inquisitor of the Inquisition and successor to Nexian Stormaire of House Trevelyan. Who are you?" he boomed in a commanding voice.

Carver suddenly became nervous. He wasn't a small person but his physique was nothing compared to Baneswell's commanding presence. A head taller than him and with much broader shoulders.

"Captain Edward Carver of the SSV London." he said, swallowing the bile in his throat. Not much could intimidate him, but he'd just found something that could.

Baneswell glanced at the crashed ship beside them. "This? This is no ship, Starfarer. It is a wreck."

"A rather recent problem but I'm looking into it." the Captain replied.

"My scouts told me you trespassed onto the first ship to fall from the sky. Why?" Baneswell asked angrily.

John came from behind Talek. "Hello, Dunn."

"John? Divine curse you, you damned idiot. They are alien. You cannot trust them!" he shouted.

Carver glared at this dunce of a man. "Actually, that is Alliance hardware you've been trespassing on. I still have active equipment on my ship and I could have an Alliance fleet in your atmosphere in an hour!"

Baneswell's hand lashed out and grabbed Carver by the throat. With little to no effort, the brute lifted him off his feet.

"You won't. If you do, you die, your friends die, and we destroy this ship. Do you understand?"


	7. New Threats

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

NEW THREATS

Tension had been running high between the Inquisition soldiers and the London's crew. Baneswell's never ending bitterness towards Carver didn't help matters despite Garrus' attempts to resolve the situation. Currently, Carver kept to the ship, overseeing the damages and ANIA's scans of the planet.

"What can we find out about this planet, ANIA?" Carver asked, standing on the captain deck.

" _Besides the basics, it has almost the exact same atmosphere as Earth, it's sun is much older but the planet is relatively shaded by two very closely orbiting moons. Not much else seeing as how all data these people have is in a physical form. Words on paper are not my specialty, Captain."_ ANIA brilliantly put into perspective.

"I see. Thank you, ANIA."

" _Anytime."_ ANIA began. " _By the way, Captain. I made sure the crew salvaged EDI's data drives from the Normandy and installed them in the London's systems."_

Carver's eyebrow shot up inquisitively. "Won't that cause a little bit of havoc?"

" _No,"_ ANIA's robotic voice concluded. " _AI's aren't typically territorial. Most of the time."_

"ANIA, I think it's time I had a talk with this so called Inquisitor. A real one, not a wrestling match. In the meantime, figure out what shot us down." he ordered.

" _At once."_

/

 **Skyhold, Ferelden**

 **October 6th, 2185**

Inquisitor Nexian stared at the unconscious Joker on the table that had been cushioned as much as physically possible. They had only recently learned of the Starfarer's crippling condition and that very morning, he tripped and fell down a small flight of stairs.

Luckily, the Iron Dragon Rider survived. Solas was in charge of making sure he recovered to peak physical strength again. He was their guest after all.

"How is he, Solas?" Nexian asked.

Solas shook his head. "Difficult to tell, his condition is not unheard of but definitely rare. To give a straight answer, I'd need to do a few more hours of study."

Nexian nodded. "Do what you can. I don't want him dying on me. We still have Corypheus to worry about."

"Of course," Solas bowed respectfully, but minimally. "May you return triumphantly from Adamant Fortress."

On the table, Joker heard only bits and pieces as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He had no clue what any of it meant but it sounded important. He also wondered how the crew was doing.

/

"Why would you possibly want our help?" Baneswell said suspiciously.

"You have the manpower that we are in need of. The London is twice the size of the Normandy and we'll need triple the people in order to repair it." Carver negotiated.

Baneswell's light blue eyes narrowed with interest. "What do I get in return?"

"Information."

Carver pressed a key on the pad in front of him. The satellite images of the planet popped up.

"You're a military force. Military where I'm from win battles with this kind of imagery." he smiled.

Baneswell studied the images. "These are bird's eye view of our world?"

Carver nodded in response. "This advantage over your opposition for assistance repairing the London and getting us home."

Baneswell leaned back in his chair, definitely not used to the ones he was used to. "Alright, Captain Carver of the Alliance. You have a bargain."

The two leaders shook hands on their mutual agreement. Unaware of what was to come.

/

"I take it talks went well with the Inquisitor?" Garrus commented when Carver exited the conference room.

Carver shrugged. "About as well as can be expected. We'll get the assistance we need in exchange for satellite images of the planet's surface for military and possibly scientific reasons."

Garrus scoffed. "Back in the day, Shepard would try to refrain from tampering with a primitive species' natural progression."

"A full half century ago. Things change, Garrus." Carver said as he continued his way down the metallic corridor.

Now alone, the raggedy turian chuckled softly. "Don't they ever?" he said to himself.

/

Thousands of kilometers above the planet's surface, the being of unclear origin monitored it's screens. One every few seconds. Images of the medieval styled soldiers to the crashed Alliance ships.

The being communicated with it's vessel in it's own cybernetic way to ask inquisitive questions. " _What are they?"_

The ship replied. " _Humans. Thedans. Similar in physiology and little else. Entirely different moments in technological advancement but nonetheless a rising threat. It is better to eliminate the Alliance vessel instead of letting it escape."_

The being became puzzled by the ship's reply. " _Why are they a threat to us?"_

" _Because, we are not as powerful as we once were. You made sure to that. We must feed on organics to regain our capability,"_ The sentient ship said. " _For now, they are alive because we allow it. And they must die, because we demand it."_


	8. Bureaucrats

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

BUREAUCRATS

"Captain," Dargell called, coming out of nowhere as he usually does. "the injured have all been tended to. Also, I'd like to advise you, dealing with this 'Dunn Baneswell' feels like a colossal mistake. He's hostile and unfriendly."

Carver nodded his reply. "He's definitely a mystery. I'll keep my distance and try to learn what I can."

"Rumor spreading through crew. They say you might be going to their fortress to meet with the politicians." Dargell replied, emphasizing politicians with exaggerated air quotes. A human trait Carver taught him when they met. Perfect for a sarcastic smart ass like Dargell.

Carver chuckled softly. "Most likely."

"I shall let you return to your duties, Captain."

True to his word, only a few hours after Carver and Dargell's conversation, Carver received a message from Baneswell requesting that they travel to their base, Skyhold together for a more detailed negotiation talk. Although plenty suspicious, Carver accepted the proposal. They were to leave the next morning, bright and early. It was a good sized journey but nothing remarkable.

Carver had suggested they take the shuttle but Baneswell's suspicion was too much for him. No flying today, they'd have to go on foot.

While preparing for the trek, Carver came across the young Alliance Marine; Sgt. Javier Reyes. A native of Earth, he was the great-nephew of humanity's ambassador and veteran of the Reaper War, James Vega.

Reyes grew up in the rough patch known as New Salvador. New Salvador was a city that; unlike London, had been completely obliterated by the Reapers. It was referred to as San Salvador at the time. Growing up in a bustling metropolis overflowing with patriotism for humanity, Reyes joined at a rather young age and made his way to Sergeant by the time he was 24.

That is when he was assigned to the London under Carver's command. He was the newest and youngest member but he definitely had the best sense of humor out of anyone on board.

"Captain Carver, I'd like to request I go with you to Skyhold, sir." Sgt. Reyes said while Carver was on his way to the airlock.

Carver's eyes narrowed on the soldier. "Why should I bring you?"

Sgt. Reyes laughed. "Because these people can't be trusted and bringing an alien to meet some high end _putas_ might end badly for both parties in question."

The London's Captain couldn't argue with that logic. "Fine. Take only what you need, no weapons."

Reyes gave him a brief salute. "Aye aye, or whatever you Navy say."

/

 **2 WEEKS LATER…**

It was two weeks of rather leisurely travelling. If it had been a march in Alliance training grounds, the distance would have been covered in a little under 5 days. Instead, Baneswell insisted on not wearing out the pack animals, driving them too hard would result in exhaustion and possibly death, and they had too much to abandon it now.

Skyhold itself was a remarkable feat of architecture. Nestled steadily in the cliffs of large mountains, not unlike the Alps on Earth. Climate wise, it was cold most of the time but it still managed to warm up somehow. Anything was possible on this world.

Baneswell became a completely different person the closer they got to his home. The hostile attitude and constant look of anger disappeared and he became more pleasant to be around. It was impossible for Carver to know which was a farce and which was the real Baneswell.

Skyhold had it's own marketplace with women and children walking about, attending to their business like this wasn't the staging ground of a religiously fueled military superpower. In reality, the place reminded Carver of one of the many naval bases he was stationed at during his tours of duty. Soldiers raising families while performing their duties.

Carver and Reyes received some sideways looks, probably because of the body armor they were wearing. Carver's right breastplate had the N7 imprinted on it and accented with dark grey. Reyes' had the golden Alliance Marines patch on his shoulder guard and chestplate.

Reyes had opted to go with a full face helmet while Carver decided to go without. Figuring seeing an actual face and not a black metal panel would ease tension in negotiation. Who knows? It could be the difference between life and death.

As Baneswell pasted the people in the market, he constantly stopped the party to greet someone or grasp arms with another. Talk briefly with elderly or swing children around with his abundant strength. In contrast, the people avoided proximity to he and Reyes like they were afflicted with a plague.

The party soon reached the Skyhold keep, a massive fortress. Carver couldn't help but note the presence of sentries already trained on him and his companion. It was true, these people were untrusting as well as untrustworthy.

When inside the main hall of Skyhold's keep, Baneswell took little time ascend a handful of stairs and taking his place on a large chair covered the pelts of various animals, included the largest bear skin Carver had ever seen.

"So," Baneswell said after a long pause, allowing the dozens of courtiers and onlookers time to gather around. "We hadn't enough time to speak in detail aboard your vessel."

Carver tried to relax his thoughts to little effect. "You did agree to help us while you were there."

Baneswell looked at Carver apologetically. "The deal has changed. It is why I returned to Skyhold. We have a problem to deal with as well."

The Captain frowned deeply. Entirely displeased by the Inquisitor's negotiation methods of eye for an eye. "What problem?"

Baneswell sighed with a knowing frustration. "Three entire villages under my protection have gone missing. We don't know why or how but some of here have our uneasy suspicions."

From the hours of data on Alliance servers back home, Carver had his own uneasy suspicions. But, they were impossible. The Collectors were dead and their masters were just particles of dust floating around space, and had been for a very long time. It had to be something different.

"I ask only one thing. Help us find my people and kill the bastards who did this." Baneswell said.

/

 **ONE MONTH EARLIER…**

A normal day, that is what it was. People of the village of Corinth prayed for a day that was anything but the mundane going through the motions bore that was life in this village.

Banked on the side of a river that flowed through a vast valley, Corinth had beautiful weather most of the year, spare winter and a brief rain season. Stretching fields of grain and corn lined the village outskirts will a good sized collection of log houses and dirt roads. At the center of it all was a large common house for town meetings and trade.

Children frolicked their way through the fields and outlying forest beyond. Boys with their wooden swords and torn, muddy clothes, little girls with their dolls and homemade dresses with countless attempts to keep it spotless to little success.

An abnormal day is all anyone in the village of Corinth wanted. You know what they say. "Careful what you wish for."

The bright day quickly turned dark. No one paid it much mind for a few moments, until someone happened to look up at the sun. A dark, cylindrical, rotating object was blocking it out. It was no longer warm, now it was cold and dark as night.

People began to panic. Screaming, fleeing to their homes. As the object descended, it gave off such heat that it singed the grain grass as it's shadow passed overhead. The water in the river began to steam and the fish floated to the surface as they were boiled alive.

Small metallic pods broke off from the object and landed softly in the fields. The pods broke apart, revealing dozens of humanoid creatures with rifles. Together in unison, the creatures marched into the village. The villagers braver than most charged from their homes armed with pitchforks, old swords, and bows.

The creatures opened fire from their mystic weapons. Bolts of energy not unlike magic from a mage's staff fired out. Obliterating anyone in the beam's path. The poor souls had nothing left to bury afterwards.

As the creatures stomped through the field, a child hiding out let out a small yelp of uncontrollable fear. One monster took notice and stopped in it's tracks to investigate.

It grabbed the prone girl by the back of her dress and hoisted it into the air with one armored arm. The small child, not even a decade old came face to face with the terrifying creature of the sky.

" _Organic life form."_ The monster said in an eerie voice that sounded like a sword scraping against a rock wall.

The monster turned back to it's pod and slowly walked towards it with it's new haul. The little girl flailed her arms and legs helplessly, screaming for her mother with no chance of being heard. The monster entered the pod as others came back with similar cargo.

Once it was full, the pods closed and ascended to the object that hovered over the destroyed Corinth. Inside, the being overlooked the various monitors and the horror that was on them. It had little effect on the cold and malicious synthetic.

" _They are fresh. Unadulterated, pure. No interspecies relations bred these. They are worthy additions to us."_ the being said coldly.

The vessel replied. " _Indeed. Males are to be used for fuel. In our time we have found that women and children are the best for interior workings. These will do nicely."_


	9. Aftermath

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

AFTERMATH

"What the hell happened here?" Reyes questioned through his helmet as he and Carver searched Corinth's ruins.

Carver didn't reply. He didn't know, nor could he. Everything had been destroyed, devoid of life. Except, there wasn't a single body. Not a single casualty to speak of, just an abandoned village.

Clara made her way to the field. "These blades of grass have been burned slightly. Whatever happened, it didn't happen by land."

Carver and Reyes reached the bank of the river that flowed through Corinth. They were met with a shock as the ground beneath their feet shattered like glass. Only, the ground was glass. The sand on the banks had been melted into a glassy state.

The Captain knelt down and picked up a piece. "This supports Clara's claim. This was an aerial attack, but by what? And where are the people?"

Suddenly, Clara's shrill cry rose up from the village center. Carver and Reyes hustled to her position and found the usually stoic asari stopped dead in her tracks. Her violet eyes as wide as saucers and her blue skin as pale as dry fruit.

"What is it, Clara?" Reyes asked as they reached her position.

Clara didn't reply, she only pointed down the road. Carver and Reyes turned to see dozens of metallic spikes sticking out of the ground. Suspended half way up each spike was a human body.

A blue vein-like design crawled it's way up the spike and into the bodies with a sickly fluidity. The once thought dead people came alive again, filled with the blue light. The pulled their way up and off of the spikes and landed nimbly on the ground.

One of the husks let out a screech like a baboon that echoed throughout the valley. The few dozen in the street rushed forward and out of the alcoves and side streets came dozens more.

Reyes raised his rifle to fire on the swarm but Carver quickly stopped him. "There's no time, go!" he shouted as he and Clara took off running down another side street.

The group ran as fast as they could for a while but the swarm still managed to catch up. From one of the buildings thought to be abandoned, a man in shabby clothes opened the door and beckoned them inside. They took the man's advice and ran for the entry way.

The mystery man waited until all three were inside before he closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The Alliance squad breathed heavily for several moments before regaining composure.

Carver stood upright and looked the man in the eye. "What were those?" he said, still a little breathless.

The man shook his head rapidly. "I've not the faintest clue, sir. I's came to Corinth to scavenge goods for the nearby villa, sir. These things were here when I got here."

"How long ago was that?"

Carver already knew the answer, by the look of him, he had been there a long time. Unwashed, and boney. The man's reply was a solemn shake of his head.

"Listen, sir. I can help you. I know a way out-" the man's words were cut short.

The arms of multiple husks shot out from the weaknesses in the wood and wrapped their way around the man standing against the door. Their long, dirty nails dug into his flesh as they pulled him through the door.

The survivor let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was dragged through the door and out into the street. Carver and his company wasted very little time running to the next room and slamming the door, being sure to keep their distance from it.

Carver got on his comm piece. "SSV London, this is Captain Carver. I need immediate evac. Sending you my coordinates now!"

There was static for a handful of seconds, then the voice came over the comm. " _Captain Carver, this is London Shuttle A124, we read you and are on route. ETA 13 minutes."_

"Thirteen is not a lucky number, Captain." Reyes warned superstitiously.

"It doesn't matter now, hold this door." ordered Carver.

/

London Shuttle A124's pilot flew as fast as he could to his Captain's given coordinates. He kept low over the canopy for any hope of obtaining a boost of velocity. The pilot soon had to pull up over a ridge and into the valley in question where Carver's coordinates pointed to.

As the shuttle circled over Corinth, the young pilot could see where Carver had taken shelter. Because it was surrounded with weird, scrawny creatures advancing on them from ever corner. From small holes in the house's walls, the pilot saw arm's fire coming from inside.

The shuttle was forced to land some distance from the house. "Captain," the pilot said over the comm system. "the shuttle is here and ready to go."

From inside the house, which was on the brink of collapsing with the amount of husks crawling along the walls and roof. Boards were falling all around them as the squad tried in vain to keep the husks from coming inside.

"Shuttle A124, this area is hot, require immediate intervention!"

The comms crackled. " _Acknowledged, Captain. Shuttle is making a pass. Be advised, you are in harm's way."_

"Advised, pilot. Save our asses!" Carver shouted.

The shuttle once again took off and started it's pass over the top of the crumbling house. The two relatively small main cannons fired, taking out nearly half the husks on the house and half of the house with it. The squad inside saw the opening and made for the hole in the building's wall.

Seeing that the squad was out of the house, the pilot circled over them protectively. He activated the port side sliding door and prepared to land again.

" _Captain, I've got a message from the Inquisitor Baneswell. You're needed back at Skyhold, sir."_


	10. Emegence

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

EMERGENCE

Shuttle A124 brought them back to the Inquisition fortress in a matter of minutes. When they landed in the courtyard, Baneswell was already waiting for them. An anxious look spread across his face, although he was no older than Carver was, the stress of his position had already begun to put grey in his hair.

The shuttle door opened and Carver got out, landing on the ground with a thud. The shuttle slowly pulled upwards and shot out towards the London's direction.

"Captain." Baneswell said. "You have explaining to do."

Carver's brow furrowed in minor confusion. "What do you mean?"

Without taking his eyes off Carver, Baneswell signalled to one of his men. The soldier stepped forward, carrying a rifle similar to his own. It was cybernetic, obviously. Multiple parts along the rifle moved about with seemingly a mind of it's own.

"What is this?" Baneswell growled.

Seeing the misunderstanding, Carver tried to diffuse the situation. "We're trying to help you. That is not ours."

"Then who's is it!? How many of you foreigners are on our planet!?" Baneswell shouted.

Baneswell took a large step towards the Captain. Now, they were inches from each other, staring. Just staring as onlookers watched in silence.

"We have theories. But it's too early to confirm anything as of yet. Someone like you could understand that." Carver said calmly.

Baneswell didn't move. "I didn't ask for an excuse, I want answers. If you cannot tell me what I want, then you have no use to me."

Suddenly, a loud pulsating noise echoed through the mountains around Skyhold. Loose rocks and the ground around their feet began to jump as the sound waves created immense vibrations. Then the pulsing stopped, and the very same rocks began to float softly upwards.

Baneswell tore his gaze from Carver to look at the floating rocks. "What is this?" he said quietly.

Now, another sound came from out of nowhere. It was a loud blair, like a siren or alarm. This sound was more brief but much louder. Then came a voice, deep and menacing.

" _Organic. Primitive creatures. You squabble and argue over things that have no meaning."_

Baneswell looked around the Skyhold courtyard. "To whom am I speaking?"

" _We have no name. You organics took to calling us by petty titles. Ours was Porphyrion, so that is our title."_

"Where are you, Porphyrion?"

" _Closer than you think, tiny organic."_

The rifle in the soldier's hands began to shake uncontrollably, he dropped it to the ground and it turned to liquid. The puddle of metal began to move and it took off over the side of the bannister. All was silent for a moment.

Then without warning, a massive creature rose up alongside Skyhold. The Inquisition fortress was large without doubt, but this monster made it look tiny in comparison. It didn't take long for Carver to recognize what it was.

It was a Reaper.

How, he didn't know. All he knew, was that the Reapers didn't die out 57 years ago.

"ANIA, what can you get from this?" Carver said into his comm piece.

" _Captain, in Greek mythology, Porphyrion was the king of the Giants who waged war on the Olympians. Porphyrion was considered the greatest of all Giants."_

"Well, that sheds some light on this one's name. Where did he come from?"

" _Scans show heavy damage to his hull. A good chance that this Reaper was at the Crucible Incident, it's possible it was inside the Catalyst when it happened."_

"How is it alive?"

ANIA didn't reply immediately.

" _I do not know, Captain."_

Porphyrion; in all it's omnipotence, spoke out. " _I survived by merging organic life to myself. You are aware of one."_

The front face of Porphyrion opened widely, exposing a hollow and hellish interior. Vein like vessels lined the walls, pumping a reddish liquid throughout the Reaper's body. A white glow emanated from a passageway and a tall figure stepped through the light and out into the open.

His face was torn to shreds. Pieces of him had been replaced by crude synthetics. The only remaining glimpses of his eyes glowed a pale blue. He was wearing shabby pieces of armor, then Carver saw it. Under decades of grime and dust, there it was. An N7 patch.

Carver couldn't believe it. After all these years, he was the one to answer the question that had rattled in everyone in Council space's mind.

What happened to Commander Shepard?

/

 **57 Years Earlier…**

 **The Catalyst, Crucible Incident**

I made my choice, I fired my pistol at the conduits and they exploded. From my vantage point, I watched all the Reapers die, one by one. The shooting finally stopped and the galaxy was quiet.

Well, almost quiet.

From behind me came the noise of a Reaper. I whirled around to face it but instead of attacking like all the others, it just stared at me.

" _You are injured. I will help."_ it said to me.

Of course, I was suspicious of it's intent to tend to my wounds, but I had little choice. I saw the damage that been inflicted upon it and despite it being an unfeeling machine, I decided to take the leap.

My job was done. The galaxy was safe and had no need of Commander Shepard anymore. I fell to one knee before the Reaper and it opened itself up to me.

" _You organics have won, you have broken the cycle. You have earned the respect of the machine, human. Now, let us show you our respect."_

I realized immediately what it was. Like Legion, it was the collection of Reaper consciousnesses. Held together by bits and pieces of organic tissue. Anyone in the Alliance would have destroyed it immediately, but I for some reason decided I was no longer Alliance.

It bonded with me, turned me into something I didn't think possible. I became what I had destroyed.

I was now the Human-Reaper. The thing I had once thought an abomination. And over time, I came to love being it.

We, we are Porphyrion. We will wage war against the Olympians and we will dominate them, make them our own.

They live because I allow it, they will die because I demand it.


	11. War

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

WAR

Carver arrived back on the London to find it a chaotic mess. They had been there a handful of weeks and it had become easy to see which ones had lost hope. They were the ones huddled in the corners, crying and wailing for their mothers millions of light years away.

The ones who were still determined to go home were busy drawing up some kind of way to get off this planet before Porphyrion came anywhere near them. Garrus was the first person to acknowledge Carver's presence.

Garrus placed a hand on his chest and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Carver, what happened, what did you see?" the look in his eyes were of pure fear not seen in many turians.

This turian knew the capabilities of the Reapers and the fact that one was still alive shook the old man to the bones.

"Porphyrion survived the Crucible by merging with organic life, keeping certain people alive. Including…" Carver trailed off, not entirely willing to tell Garrus the truth.

"What, Captain? Including what!?" Garrus shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Carver glanced at each and every one of them before replying. "That Reaper has been keeping Commander Shepard alive for 57 years."

Garrus' eyes widened, then dropped. "We left him behind. He survived all this time, and I didn't know it."

Talek; who stood off in the corner, grunted displeased by their situation. "We need to get our asses in gear and get off this planet."

Carver looked past Garrus and at the bitter krogan. "How could you say that, we leave these people to fend for themselves, they all die!"

Talek's eyes narrowed on his captain as he took a step forward. "Council naval vessels know how to deal with one Reaper. These people would be necessary casualties."

Carver was appalled by Talek's cold reasoning, but he noticed scattered nods of approval and murmurs of agreement among the crew.

"Talek, I am your superior officer. We are going to assist in the defeat of this Reaper, that is an order." the London's captain said coldly.

Talek snorted from his nostrils. "Maybe you shouldn't be captain." he threatened.

Carver frowned deeply and took several steps towards the angry krogan. Face to face with the gigantic alien, Carver grasped his sidearm tightly.

"Care to repeat, Talek?"

"I said-"

Talek couldn't finish as the butt of Carver's pistol went into his temple over and over again. Talek managed to get his arm out to block but Carver began punching him with his free hand. The N7 operative stuck out his foot, tripping the krogan's naturally small leg and making him fall to the ground.

Carver climbed on top of Talek and began to punch. On the edge of wild but still with security. Finally, Garrus pulled him off the thoroughly beaten krogan warrior.

"That is why I am the captain, Talek." Carver said breathlessly. "We are staying here to help. Another threat to me and you'll spend that time locked up in the holding cells!"

Talek stood up and wiped off his chin. He nodded sourly. "Fine. I'll fight, but once we're off this fucking planet, I don't want to see your face again, Carver."

Carver didn't flinch for a moment. "The feeling is mutual, Talek."

/

Even though Carver managed to keep his cool throughout the confrontation with Talek, he was now racked with terrible feelings. He knew he had just severed and relations with his longtime krogan ally and even though it wouldn't matter until they were off this world, he still couldn't look Talek in the eye.

In the few days that passed since Talek's suggestion of mutiny, Inquisitor Baneswell arrived in the lands surrounding the London's reconstruction site with a large force, military and civilian at his back.

Carver and a select handful of Alliance soldiers came out to greet them. Their sleek body armor was quite the technological gap from medieval clothes to the full body, flexible black and yellow armor of the Alliance.

"Captain." acknowledged Baneswell.

"Inquisitor." Carver nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Baneswell glanced off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. "My scouts have told me that Porphyrion is looking for your ship. Bringing an army to defend my new friend seemed like the viable option."

"We can handle ourselves." Carver assured him.

He chuckled in response. "Against that? Not likely."

"Your people have taken down big things before." one of the Alliance soldiers said.

Baneswell singled out the soldier and stared him down. "Never the size of a city, son. We're in the dark as much as you are."

EDI's voice came over Carver's comm system. " _Captain, the London's Thanix cannons are now online. They will prove useful in the fight ahead."_

"EDI, we'd need to get the London off the ground before we attempt something like that."

EDI was silent for several seconds. " _Leave that to me, Captain."_

Without warning, a loud hum came from the London's direction. Everyone in earshot turned to see the London rise straight up from it's crash site, turn directly towards where Carver and Baneswell were standing and stop. Completely still, just hovering.

" _Ready for action, Captain."_ EDI said smartly.


	12. The Line

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

THE LINE

The night was eerily quiet. As Inquisition and Alliance forces had created encampments and dug trenches all the day prior, they now found nothing to do but sit and think.

Carver had proposed an old human war tactic. Foxholes, little pits big enough to fit at least five men spread out of several hundred feet. Poorly lit to conceal their presence. Things had gone well until it started to rain.

And rain, and rain, and rain. Unending. In a matter of minutes, the foxholes had become giant pools of water that the soldiers were being ordered to sit in all night. It wasn't as bad for the Alliance soldiers whose armor was entirely insulated but for the Inquisition soldiers, they were starting to get rather cranky.

Carver had isolated himself in his cabin aboard the newly repaired London. It was quiet until the voice of ANIA came over the comm system on his personal terminal.

" _Captain, long range communique is now operational. Would you like to send a distress signal to the nearest Alliance fleet?"_

Carver thought for a moment without replying. He knew Baneswell's apprehension on allowing a large foreign force to come to Thedas but defeating Porphyrion would be far more difficult if he didn't.

"Make the call, ANIA. We need all the help we can get." Carver said after a few moments of consideration.

" _Affirmative, Captain."_

The door to the captain's cabin opened and in came Sgt. Reyes, out of uniform and with a look of fatigue he'd never seen in the determined Marine's eyes.

Reyes pulled a chair from Carver's desk and collapsed down into it with a deep sigh.

"Something wrong, Javier?" Carver asked, looking up from his data pad.

Reyes sighed again. "I told EDI to keep tabs on Alliance news networks while we were stuck here outta the loop."

"And?"

"It's my dear old great-uncle. He passed a few days ago. Heart attack." Reyes replied.

Carver sympathized with the soldier. He too had lost close family in the past and knew what the fresh pain felt like. "I'm sorry. How is your family taking this?"

Reyes shrugged. "My dad issued a statement, my mom's heart broken. First their darling son, and now her uncle. Apparently, we've been missing for so long we've been KIA."

Reyes' father was an important figure of power for the people of New Salvador, having married into the politically and militarily savvy Vega family, Emilio Reyes had garnered himself quite a bit of political influence. Influence he wasted little time capitalizing on.

It made sense why Emilio would declare his son KIA so soon. He had groomed his son to succeed him for so long, Javier joining the Alliance Marines created quite a large gap between himself and his father.

"What is your father trying to do with this publicity stunt?" Carver asked.

Reyes leaned back in the desk chair. "He's trying to get a seat on the Council. _Puta_ _sanguijuela_ _."_ he cursed.

Carver chuckled at his comment, not entirely understand what Reyes had said in his native language but getting it's meaning.

"Rest in peace, then. Councilor Vega."

Reyes smiled faintly. " _Descansa en paz, tío abuelo."_

/

In the thick of night, Baneswell stood out in the pouring rain alongside his men. No matter how uncomfortable it got, he felt it was his duty to remain with them and not treat himself to special privilege as Inquisitor, as much as he wanted to in this situation.

At his sides stood some of his own companions, not unlike Captain Carver and his team, Baneswell's group was well equipped to handle a variety of situations. The oldest of the group was the dwarven sniper, Varric.

Varric had served the Inquisition since it's conception 60 years ago. He was rather old for any mortal but it was a good thing dwarves live a very long time. He was not his usual witty self. Porphyrion's display at Skyhold made sure he took the impending battle very seriously.

The others consisted of a young mage named Taelyn. A former member of the Grey Wardens, Allen. And a beautiful assassin named Lucrezia. The latter of which was secretly Baneswell's lover. Even the young John was in attendance too.

"It is a magnificent sight, no?" Taelyn asked in his thick Orlais accent.

"What? The ship?" Varric scoffed. "It's just like the first one."

"But, Varric, have you seen the first one lift from the ground? No, and this one is suspended in the air!" he said, admiringly. "How I would love to have time to study it's properties and maybe harness it's power."

"Maybe later," Baneswell said. "Now, we have a city sized monster to destroy."

"Inquisitor Nexian and I took on an entire damn dimension back in our day. I wasn't nearly as afraid as I am now." Varric commented.

A shuttle landed nearby from the London. The doors opened and out came the massive creature known as Talek. His reptilian facial features, however obscure under all his armored plates screamed extreme anger. At what, Baneswell didn't know.

"I'd hate to piss that one of." Allen said quietly, crossing his arms.

"They have the weaponry to wipe us all out. I'd hate to piss any of them off." Taelyn replied.

Baneswell shushed them as Talek glanced in their direction. "If it comes down to that, we outnumber them a thousand to one." he whispered.

Suddenly; off in the horizon, there was a massive explosion. The shock wave knocked over distant trees but only managed to make the soldiers outside the London stumble backwards. When the wave wore off, the surrounding infantry started to scramble about, preparing their defenses.

As dawn broke over the eastern horizon, everyone knew Porphyrion was on the move.


	13. The Dawn

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

DAWN

When early morning finally broke, the rains stopped. All was quiet except for the occasional explosion in the distance. The farther defenses weren't holding and everyone knew it. Soon, Porphyrion would be on top of them and they'd have nowhere to go. Every single soul embedded in the trenches was silent, save for a few scattered moments of dialogue between soldiers.

The Inquisition had set up several tents along the backsides of the encampment and Baneswell; despite his best efforts, passed out on one of the cots. Taelyn and Allen were trying their damndest not to fall asleep.

Suddenly, a cry came out that awoke everyone who was asleep no matter where in the camp they slept. Somebody was running towards the front line, screaming for help with something the size of a sack of potatoes slung around his shoulders. Soldiers came rushing out to meet the person before he reached the trenches.

The man collapsed in front of them, letting the thing he was carrying roll off to the mud. One of the soldiers grabbed the man by the shoulders, trying to shake life back into him.

"What's going on out there, what did you see!?" the soldier shouted.

The man looked up with unseeing eyes. "Hell. I saw hell, and it's coming here."

Life slipped away from the man as he fell back into the mud, dead. The soldier's attention turned to his cargo. He had been carrying a small child. She too was dead.

The soldier removed his steel helmet and dropped it at the sight. "What are we going to do?" he said as he solemnly trudged back to the trenches.

A group of field nurses way back in the encampment were watching this. Huddled together, they started to murmur amongst each other before a single voice called out.

" _Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come."_

Others around the encampment started to join in. Baneswell; who was now awake and dressed, exited the tent to listen.

" _The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon. The dawn will come."_

Captain Carver even took notice of the moral boost, standing beside Baneswell as he looked on over his people.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

Baneswell took a deep breath. "It's been a sign of hope for a long time in these lands. A creature from the stars the size of a city isn't the only catastrophe we've endured here."

" _The Shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come._ _The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come."_

Baneswell joined into the chorus silently. " _Bare your blade and raise it high._ _Stand your ground_ _, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come."_

He stopped for a moment and turned towards Carver. "We'd better be ready to bear our blades, Starfarer. The dawn is coming, but it is a long way away."

/

It was quiet for several hours, up until midday. People were relaxed and had even started making jokes amongst themselves. The tension had faded away for some unknown reason. Porphyrion was definitely taking his time.

Baneswell and Carver remained in the command tent, going over strategies over and over until they had it down pat. The Alliance had a better chance against the Reapers at the Crucible Incident because despite their overwhelming number, the Alliance outnumbered them at least 20 to 1.

Now, it was a small army versus on Reaper with who knows how many automatons at it's beck and call. The two leaders had sent their best soldiers out to hold the area dubbed the Farthest Line. An area that would undoubtable quickly become no man's land when Porphyrion attacked. Among these men was Talek; who didn't argue getting separation between himself and Carver, and Baneswell's top lieutenant Allen. A commando of sorts.

Some time during the morning, Reyes took a dozen Alliance Marines to reinforce the Inquisition's hold on the right flank about a mile to the east in the thick of the forest.

Clara and Dargell had been stationed aboard one of the many shuttles patiently awaiting their moment in the hangar bay of the London. The SSV London was equipped with a fleet of about 30 or so landing shuttles. This was Carver's idea of air superiority.

Baneswell ordered Taelyn and Lucrezia to remain in a field hospital a mile behind their encampment. Taelyn was their best medical officer and Lucrezia was too important to Baneswell to take any unnecessary risks. While Varric and Garrus elected to stay beside Baneswell and Carver for the time being.

"The ridgeline to the west is the most vulnerable. An attack from that direction would be costly and we don't have the manpower to reinforce them if they do fall." Baneswell said, staring at the map sprawled over a table.

"What if we-?" Carver's words were cut short by the warbling blare of a Reaper's call.

Baneswell and Carver shared a single glance before rushing outside to the muddy encampment. The soldiers had stopped socializing and were staring of into the horizon. Porphyrion's insect like shape was silhouetted before Thedas' sun.

" _Organics. Why do you resist? You are weak, unimportant. You will fail, fall. And die. Give in to our will."_

"What is he doing?" Baneswell asked silently.

"He's mocking us. Trying to make us lose our will. Don't let it work." Garrus said from inside the tent.

" _So be it."_ Porphyrion echoed through the many miles between himself and the encampment.

Porphyrion's main cannon opened and fired upon the Farthest Line. From the surface of it's hull, pods of carriers swarmed off and landed on the ground far from Carver's position.

Carver put a hand to his comm piece. " _ANIA,_ launch the shuttles and fire main cannons."

" _Affirmative, firing Thanix cannons in 3… 2_ … _1…"_

The London's twin Thanix cannons shot out bolts of energy that traveled all the way to Porphyrion. Slamming into the Reaper at millions of miles an hour. It did damage to the already damaged Reaper, but it wouldn't be enough. The London's hangar opened and the shuttle fleet took off towards the Farthest Line to provide minor air support.

"Maker willing they come back." Baneswell said, looking out over the chaotic spectacle.

"There are no gods today," Garrus said, emerging from the tent, armed with his sniper rifle. "just us."

/

It was midday, but there was no sun. Porphyrion was right on top of them, firing down his beam of energy periodically, destroying everything it touched. The army of endless androids kept coming, cannon fodder, no doubt. Talek, from his position in the trench shot several dozens but their overwhelming numbers overran the trenches in a matter of minutes.

The Warden called for a retreat, Talek could barely hear it. He was too focused on killing the robots that just kept coming with no end in sight.

Soon, he was alone. His shotgun ran out of ammo. Talek overloaded the core and tossed it into the air. Shooting it with his only remaining sidearm, the shotgun exploded, taking several robots with it.

Now, he was down to his pistol. Through the haze of smoke and fire, Talek could see the shuttles firing down upon the Reaper that took little notice of the pest's presence.

"Talek! Come on!" Shouted the Warden over the commotion as he mounted a horse to make his retreat.

Talek heard but ignored, gave him no glance to acknowledge that he heard Allen say anything. He just kept fighting.

Now, his pistol was out of ammo. He flung it at one android and began punching another furiously. Over and over he took hits but tried to ignore the pain. True krogan don't care about pain, he'd be no different.

Although, his strength began to fail him. He dropped down to one knee as the Reaper's minions surrounded him. Firing upon him with collective deadliness. Talek roared from deep within his throat, guttural. The noise fighting it's way through the blood clogging his windpipe. Then the krogan warrior fought no more.

/

" _Captain, the shuttles are taking heavy casualties."_ ANIA reported.

"Dargell and Clara?" Carver asked.

" _Shuttle A453 is still operational but heavily damaged, request they pull back to main defenses."_

"Acknowledged, get 'em back here." Carver said.

Carver turned back to Baneswell. "Farthest Line is overrun. Have any ideas?"

"Order your men into the woods. It is time to employ guerilla tactics." Baneswell replied.

Now, EDI's voice came over the comm. " _Captain, a significant Reaper force has detached from the main assault. They are heading for Sgt. Reyes' position."_

"EDI, order what's left of the shuttles to provide air support to Sgt. Reyes."

" _Warning, Inquisition forces are not equipped with IFF tags. Air support will be a high risk maneuver."_

"We don't have a choice. Do it."

/

Reyes was nestled comfortably in his makeshift blind deep in the forest canopy. All around him, similar blinds housed dozens of soldiers. On the forest floor, Reaper robots marched their way through their abandoned positions.

Reyes gave a whistle similar to a songbird. The Alliance Marine dropped down several explosive and waited for the right moment. When the Reaper forces were right below them, they detonated, destroying several robots without giving away their position.

There was a loud buzzing noise and several Alliance shuttles zoomed overhead, raining down fire onto the Reapers as well.

Reyes; with a big grin on his face, put his hand to his earpiece.

"Captain, Reapers have been eliminated in the forest." he said.

There was static for a few moments before Carver's voice powered through the static.

" _Good, pull your men back to assist the Inquisition's retreat from Farthest Line."_

Reyes glanced at some of the Marines around him as they climbed down from the blinds to the devastated floor below.

"Roger, Captain. On our way."

/

Allen and his men rode their horses to near death in order to get back to the encampment. In the distances of either side, the Starfarer ship was firing a blast of immense energy towards the creature while the creature continued to fire it's cannon upon the poor souls who elected to stay behind at Farthest Line.

To the west, the fleet of shuttles bombarded the forests as they traversed their way across the no man's land.

The creature must have taken notice, because a beam of energy flew past the retreating forces, taking several men and their mounts with them. The beam past so close to Allen that his own horse got spooked and tripped over it's own legs, sending it's rider into the mud and shattered trees.

He lifted his head from the muddy ground. His dark hair was matted with dirt and twigs and a fresh stream of blood ran down his face and into his eyes.

Allen turned painfully onto his back to see the rest of his men riding off without him, obviously under the influence that he had perished in the blast. Through his hazy vision, he saw the creature's minions coming towards him, stepping over the corpses of his men and horses blown to bits.

One of them latched it's sight on the prone Allen and advanced on him. Allen lashed out with his sword and decapitated the creature. A second one grabbed the Grey Warden and lifted him into the air.

It stood there for a moment, staring at him. " _Unfit specimen. Must be eradicated."_

Allen sighed. "Shit."

The creature's minion threw him into the mud and fired upon him in the fashion of a firing squad.

/

Reyes' squad arrived only a few minutes too late. While the battles raged on in every direction, only a few Reaper androids stood out in the open over a handful of bodies. They were dispatched by the trained soldiers with ease.

They found Allen sprawled in the mud with his sword at his side. Reyes sighed deeply before activating his comm.

"Captain, it's Reyes. Allen's dead. No survivors here." he reported.

Carver's grunt in anger could be heard over the comm. " _We've received a handful of survivors on our end. Get back here as soon as you can."_

"Copy, over and out." Reyes said.

One of the Alliance Marine cleared his throat. "Sergeant. Do we really have a chance? We've been manhandled at every turn."

Reyes turned to face his men. "I don't know, but us living or dying is completely up to us, isn't it?"

/

The shuttles began landing at the encampment, one after another. The crew aboard each one stumbled off, dizzy and minorly injured but still very much alive. Clara and Dargell got off of Shuttle A453 no worse for the ware, besides a big gash on the salarian doctor's forehead.

Carver came up to greet the two survivors. "What the status up at Farthest Line? We're getting survivors left and right."

Dargell was the first to talk. "Inquisition forces completely obliterated. Only 50% of shuttle fleet remaining."

"What are we looking at numbers wise?" Carver asked.

"By my estimates, we've taken nearly 500 casualties so far. 60% of which have been Inquisition forces." Dargell replied.

Baneswell huffed his disapproval. "We're running out of options. We need to go in for the kill."

Carver didn't reply, instead he activated his comm. "EDI, what's the Thanix cannon core at?"

" _Captain, Thanix core at 40% efficiency."_

Carver frowned. "It's gotta be enough. Extract the core and have someone deliver it to the surface."

" _Very well, Captain Carver."_

/

Carver and Baneswell both stared at the Thanix core thoroughly strapped down to the floor of one of the London's shuttles. It glowed blue and was roughly the size of a pineapple.

"This is going to kill Porphyrion?" Baneswell asked.

Carver shook his head. "It has too. We can't win this with brute force."

"This is absolutely insane." Varric commented.

"Look," Carver said. "The core, if successfully brought into Porphyrion's systems should be enough to trigger an overload."

"Theoretically." Dargell added.

"It'd take an army to get it close enough." Baneswell said. "And as you know, we're severely lacking in one."

Carver glanced at Baneswell and his comrades. "No, not an army. I'll only need a handful of good men."

"Sign me up." Garrus said. "This thing took my best friend from me, it's payback time."

Carver nodded. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Baneswell said.

No one else volunteered. Everyone looked down at the ground except those insane enough to attempt such a thing.

"Dargell, join the others in the medical tent behind the encampment. The rest of you, keep an eye out for Sgt. Reyes and his men and hold the line."

"How will we know if you succeed?" Varric asked.

Garrus chuckled. "When a Reaper come crashing down from the sky."

/

Dusk was approaching as the lone shuttle zoomed low over the battlefield. It's engines were on low power so to not make as much noise. Carver, Garrus, and Baneswell all prepared in their own ways. While Carver and Garrus loaded thermal clips into each of their weapons, Baneswell was busy sharpening his sword.

Meanwhile, the Thanix core sat strapped to the floor of the shuttle, pulsing deep blue.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Carver asked.

"Infiltrate Porphyrion's northern exhaust ports, reach the main reactor, plant this bomb, get the hell out. Easy." Garrus said.

Baneswell's eyes narrowed. "What opposition can we expect?"

Carver shrugged. "Porphyrion's internal defense systems, I'd assume."

The pilot called back from the shuttle's cockpit. "Captain, we're approaching Porphyrion's hull, sir."

Carver turned around to face the pilot. "Has it spotted us?"

"Not presently."

The Captain nodded. "Take us in slow and steady."

The pilot nodded. "Affirmative."

The shuttle's nose tilted upwards as it skirted along the edge of Porphyrion's hull towards the exhaust port. It still hadn't noticed them, maybe it would be easy after all.

They soon reached the port and the shuttle door opened. The trio exited and landed on the hull with relative ease. So far so good. Carver unlatched the core and carefully brought it out of the shuttle.

The exhaust port was much larger than the shuttle by about two times. As the trio neared it, the port snapped open.

Carver glanced at his comrades. "Someone's expecting us."

They made their way into the Reaper's interior. All along the pipeline, tubes of dark liquid clung to every surface like webbing and emergency lights were going off everywhere due to the damage Porphyrion had endured in the past day.

" _Organics…"_ a voice called out. " _Why are you here? Why have you come?"_ The voice was different from the deep menacing tone of Porphyrion.

"We've come to end this." Garrus called back.

There was a sort of warbly chuckle. " _End this, Garrus? This won't end. Give it up."_

They knew right away that the one talking wasn't Porphyrion. As they made their way to the core, Garrus replied to the formless voice.

"What happened to you, Shepard? The man I knew wouldn't do this. Wouldn't cause this much destruction." he asked.

Shepard was silent for a few fleeting moments. " _Things change, Garrus."_

Garrus frowned. "That's bullshit and you know it, Shepard. After everything we went through, this is how it ends?"

" _You and I are ghosts of the past."_ Shepard's voice became more and more agitated. " _Dust in the wind, no significance left in this galaxy."_

"Garrus," Carver said. "the reactor is just up ahead."

" _Yes, Garrus. Come find me. I'll be waiting."_

 _/_

The trio reached the reactor and as promised, there he was. The physical remains of the great Commander Shepard kept together by cybernetics in a Frankenstein-ish amalgamation of parts and flesh stood between them and their goal, Porphyrion's reactor.

" _They will all die down there. Everyone you care about. Attempting to stop this will change nothing."_

"At least we tried to resist, Commander." Carver replied.

Shepard glanced down at the reactor Carver was carrying. " _That is how you plan to stop us? Pathetic. Porphyrion now knows you are here. Escape is no longer an option."_

"Who said anything about escape?" Garrus grunted.

Garrus rushed his old commander and socked him across his metal jaw. Shepard's head jerked to one side but snapped back into place.

" _You should not have done that, Garrus."_

Shepard backhanded Garrus, which sent the old turian flying across the reactor room, slamming into the metal wall behind them.

Baneswell drew his sword. "Plant it! I'll hold him off!"

" _You will try."_ Shepard mocked.

Baneswell swung his greatsword at Shepard while Carver rushed towards the base of the reactor with the Thanix core. Shepard caught the edge of Baneswell's blade and bent it backwards. Knocking the steel away, he put one hand to Baneswell's neck and lifted him over a deep crevice that spanned down into nothingness.

" _Do you really think a sword can match me? You primate."_

"I may not have your technology, but that means I don't have to rely on it!" Baneswell shouted back.

Baneswell kicked Shepard in his cybernetic groin region which released Shepard's hold. The Inquisitor punched at the former commander furiously. Shepard was on his heels trying to defend against the skilled warrior's blows.

Garrus came from behind and grabbed Shepard around the throat in a chokehold. Shepard began swinging back and forth, loosening Garrus' hold on him. Baneswell continued his attack. The double team proving effective against Shepard's superior strength.

Meanwhile, Carver struggled with activating Thanix core. The confusing asari engineering continued to stump the totally non engineer captain.

Shepard managed to throw Garrus off his back and kick Baneswell in the stomach. The Normandy's commander advanced on Carver and the Thanix core.

Shepard grabbed the back of Carver's head and yanked back on his hair. " _Captain, you made the wrong decision."_

Shepard threw Carver back with his companions and picked up the Thanix core. Garrus happened to glance over to his left and saw his sniper rifle lying on the floor. He then glanced at Carver, who nodded in response.

Garrus grabbed his sniper and shot a round into the back of Shepard's head. Shepard dropped the core with a loud _thud._

" _You shouldn't have done tha-"_

Shepard's words were broken off with another round landing between his eyes. The Human-Reaper hybrid stumbled backwards towards the crevice he had held Baneswell over.

Carver rushed forward at Shepard, an armed grenade in his hand. Carver forced an opening into Shepard's chest and stuck the grenade inside.

The two commanding officers came face to mangled face. "Goodbye, you son of a bitch."

Carver pushed Shepard off into the crevice below. Shepard's howl traveled down the seemingly endless tube until the grenade exploded, filling the tunnel with light.

Garrus reached the core and inspected it. "God, no." he said.

"Garrus, what's wrong?" Baneswell asked.

Garrus' fists clenched. "It's damaged, can't be activated remotely."

The realization hit Carver like a brick. "One of us has to stay here."

Baneswell was the first one to say anything. "I'll do it, I will sacrifice myself for you two."

Carver shook his head. "No, too much rides on you to die now."

Garrus breathed a warbled sigh. "To everyone else out there, I've been dead for decades. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Baneswell asked.

Garrus didn't speak, he only nodded.

Carver breathed a sigh. "Thank you, Garrus."

"I had lost hope, Carver. You gave me my hope back, I should be thanking you. Now get the hell out of here!"

/

Carver and Baneswell rushed down the exhaust pipe and back up to the port. When they reached the surface, Carver called for an extraction. The shuttle that carried them was there almost immediately.

"Wheres Garrus?" the pilot asked.

Carver replied sharply. "He stayed behind."

The pilot nodded knowingly before prepping for launch. The shuttle just barely got out of the blast radius before Garrus detonated the Thanix core. Porphyrion went up in a ball of blue fire from the inside out. All of the androids advancing on the encampment on the ground collapsed and died without a collective intelligence to guide them.

The Carver and Baneswell landed back at the encampment and were greeted by cheers and hollers from the soldiers. They had done it, they had single handed defeated the Reaper. Now it was all over.

Suddenly, there was a big booming in the sky. Everyone looked up to see Alliance frigates in the clouds above as the sun set.

"So," Baneswell said. "This is it."

Carver looked over at Baneswell. "I won't forget you, I won't forget this planet and her people."

"Nor I you, my friend. Thedas will forever be in the Starfarer's debt."


	14. Epilogue

MASS

EFFECT:

THE NEW WORLD

EPILOGUE

20 Years Later…

The Citadel

They were rescued. The crew of the shipwrecked London. The Alliance frigates took the survivors back to Citadel space to be relieved of duty. Their jobs were over. They'd been through enough. Each man and woman who served aboard the London had seen enough combat to last a lifetime.

Then, they just went their separate ways, fell out of contact with each other. Got married, had children of their own. 20 years went by in relative silence.

Carver was one who never quite moved on. He still took an annual visit to the Normandy Memorial where he sat in contemplation on the events from two decades ago.

The memorial itself was a statue of the Normandy and below it carved into stone was the names of each and every crewman who died in service aboard the SSV Normandy.

Carver heard a voice behind him. "It's something isn't it?"

Carver turned around to see none other than Javier Reyes. Alive and well.

"Reyes. What are you doing here?" Carver asked, over joyed to see a familiar face.

Reyes chuckled. "Probably same reason you're here. Remembrance."

The two friends took in the Memorial's sight together in silence for a few moments. "That's something, isn't it?"

"It is, Javier. It really is."

On the stone wall beside the Memorial, where each name was inscribed. Each name they all knew. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Thane Krios, Jack, Jacob Taylor, Commander John Shepard, there was one more, a name fresher in the stones than the rest.

" _Garrus Vakarian. Gallant Knight of the Normandy."_

/

Jeff Moreau stood with his son, John out in the middle of the field beside the crashed Normandy. Jeff had taken this time they had on this particularly special night to tell his son a story about his life beyond the stars.

"Did that all really happen?" John asked.

Jeff smiled. "Yes, but some of the details have been lost in time. It all happened so very long ago." he replied.

John looked up at his father. "When can I go to the stars?"

"One day, my sweet." Jeff replied.

"What will be there?"

Jeff glanced out at the stars once again. "Anything you can imagine. Our galaxy has billions of stars. Each of those stars could have many worlds. Every world could be home to a different form of life. And every life is a special story of it's own."

"Tell me another story about the Shepard." John pleaded to his father.

Jeff was a little unsure. "It's getting late but, okay… one more story."


End file.
